


Perhaps...

by Saint_Iggy_Rising



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Trespasser DLC spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Iggy_Rising/pseuds/Saint_Iggy_Rising
Summary: “So you’ve found me at last. I assume you have questions.”That was odd. That didn’t sound like Solas, like the man Av’ahn was used to. Though, she supposed, the man I knew is long gone. A lie.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Perhaps...

“So you’ve found me at last. I assume you have questions.”

That was odd. That didn’t sound like Solas, like the man Av’ahn was used to. Though, she supposed, the man I knew is long gone. A lie.

This man, thing, in front of her… was… Cocky? Playful almost, as if anything about this was funny.

“Well, you know what they say about assuming.” She tries to smile, she really does. Tries to sound cheery, as amused as the bastard in front of her. She tries, but her voice is just a little too shaky, a little too thick, struggling to speak past the lump in her throat.

Humming, he replies, “I do not think I do.”

That damn smile is still in place, his eyes looked soft, as if he cared. It was a good thing she knew what a good liar he was, otherwise she might think he still actually--

“It makes an ass of you and me. Not that you need any help making an ass of yourself.”

He chuckles, he has the AUDACITY to chuckle. As the sound slips past those full lips, Av’ahn feels the flare in her temper and fights it down. Can’t lose my head, stay calm, stay calm, calmcalmCALM-

“That said, I DO have a question.”

What? That wasn’t in the plan, what are you doing mouth, shut UP!

“Oh? And what might that be?” A quirk of his eyebrows is all that gives away his curiosity.

Silence stretches out for a moment before, “When are you coming home?”

For a second, all he feels is the surge of ice in his veins, the cracks growing in his heart, and his smile falters.

He continues on, as if her question had never been.

“And what will you do, now that you have found me?”

The indulgent quirk of his lips is back in full force, and with it the heat, lava, rolling in her chest boils over.

She lashes out, lobbing the object in her hands at that stupid egg’s face.

Solas’ eyes bulge as he is forced to lunge out of the way of Av’ahn’s shield, which had just been thrown at him.

It doesn’t end there.

The next thing to fly towards him is her sword, then her gloves, right and left, then a rock, an arrow she scooped up off the ground, and finally-

“Vhen’an, stop!”

Well, it worked, Av’ahn freezes.

That was, however, the wrong thing to say, and Solas realizes that the second it left his mouth.

“Vhen’an?” A whisper, barely heard above the breeze.

“Vhen’an??” A growl, rumbling towards him dangerously.

“VHEN’AN?!” A roar as she charges him.

This time he does not dodge, and a fist connects with his jaw.

He’s still smiling.

She cries out and she’s never regretted being left handed as much as she does now, with pain flowing up her veins.

Her knees crack against the stones beneath her as she gasps breath in, near frantic.

The tears in her eyes were not caused by pain.

Far faster then he expected and too quick to dodge, her hands grasp the front of his robes and yank him closer, almost bringing him to his knees.

“HOW?!” She cries, “How can you stand there and smile at me after EVERYTHING?! What magic is it?? How can you call me ‘Vhen’an’ when you clearly don’t give two shits about what we used to be, when you aren’t even upset at our circumstances?”

His smile finally falls, and she finds, to her surprise, that it doesn’t make her feel better. She’s surprised by how much she wants to put the smile back on his stupid face.

“Oh, Vhen’an…” he sinks to the ground, “no magic caused my smile, unless one counts you. What we had was real, and… I smile because, even though you’re angry, even though there is all this pain, regardless of the fact we are on different sides of this terrible war… I am glad to see you. I-” his voice breaks, he knows what he’s saying isn’t helping, may even be making things worse, but he can’t stop, “I’ve missed you ma’lath.”

Av’ahn starts to sob in earnest and, against her will, she curls up into him.

Gently, he holds her close, presses a kiss to her temple.

“Stay.”

It’s so quiet, Solas isn’t sure she said anything at all, and yet…

“Stay with me, Solas. Please don’t leave me all alone…”

The moisture in his eyes that had been gathering spills over, he knows he cannot, but he so desperately wants to.

But perhaps…

Perhaps he can stay for a while...


End file.
